


Illumination of the Heart

by Spacejoth



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Damn Jae back on that self-indulgent shit, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Murder, Non-binary Amelie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 03:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14323113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacejoth/pseuds/Spacejoth
Summary: Amelie Lacroix lives a life of fighting Widowmaker. Satya makes it all the more endurable.





	Illumination of the Heart

A darkness fell on the headquarters each night. The hallways quiet, as all agents were either asleep or on a mission. The agents of Overwatch worked hard. Few found use in not taking the moments they could to rest. The building was typically silent. On some nights however, such as this one, if one listened close enough they could hear the quiet sound of music from one of the rooms. Amelie Lacroix didn't acquaintance themself with sleep. They preferred it this way. They preferred it this way most nights at least. 

There were some nights, such as this one, they would do anything to welcome sleep. It didn't come however. On these nights, they instead played the ballet music they once enjoyed so openly. It was more of a coping of nostalgia and sadness now. The deep melancholy burned into them like fire. Memories of Gerard and Amelie made them float with bliss. It was the memories of Widowmaker and Gerard that made them drown. In the darkness of regret, soft piano played out the tune of sorrow with each and every note. Sitting at the foot of the bed, they stared at the wedding ring placed on the dresser in front of them. Amelie was never one for keeping old things. The ring was different. Even with new people, new lights in their life, they could never get rid of it. Their entire body went cold without it. Leaning their head back, they allowed themself to sink. 

It was a beautiful night when Amelie Guillard met Gerard Lacroix. Such pristine dinner parties were always a bore to the aforementioned. At the time, there was a very proud, distinguished, and womanly persona to Amelie. With grace, the aristocrat responded to every jest Gerard made. Every second of argument, laughter, and deepness shared in one night. The two married two years later; Amelie forgot how many years later Widowmaker killed him. The scene melted away. The dark and lonely room returned. 

Bitterness crowded out the light within. Within Amelie’s mind they were always in a deadly dance with her. Widowmaker flaunted and twisted in the most chilling ways. Her eyes shooting bullets through the heart of her counterpart, and her hand always near the gun. Amelie however, took the defensive, always doing anything to block Widowmaker’s strikes and lashes, dancing with a wall around their head and heart alongside a barrier around their body. If she got close enough, and if she took the lead in the dance, Amelie would loose. She'd be free again. They'd promised to never let that happen. There were people to live for now. There was a beating pulse in the shared body of the assassin and the agent. Amelie knew Widowmaker hated the people in their life. 

She hated Gabe and Sombra and Moira for always showing concern, and she hated Satya. She hated Satya for being the one who would gently knock on the door on nights like this. The spider's web untangled whenever she stepped in the room, and Widowmaker retreated. Amelie felt it was muscle memory to sink into Satya’s arms, to immediately melt into her quiet comforts. 

Neither of them ever questioned how long it went on for. 

Amelie lost track at ten minutes. 

Satya didn't care.

She instead kept one hand gently on the back of Amelie’s head, running her hand through their hair, and the other arm around their waist. And they cried. Their tears shook their world with sobs, and all it did was cause the arms around them to wrap tighter like they were extra towers on a collapsing building. Even if darkness overwhelmed, and they felt they couldn't breath, there was always a light in the room. As if it were dream, Satya could easily chase away the dark. 

Amelie finally picked their head up, and looked at Satya, “I'm sorry.”

Satya shook her head slightly, “do not be, you have nothing to apologize for.”

Amelie once again place their head on Satya's shoulder, “this was never supposed to be your problem. You shouldn't have to deal with this.”

“Amelie. Amelie look at me,”

They looked back up, and Satya gently placed her hand on their cheek, “do not believe for an instant you are a waste of my time. You are worth every moment Amelie, and I am here, in front of you right now, simply because I care about you. More than I have cared for a lot of people.”

She took a deep breath, and stood, offering her hand out. Amelie looked up at her for a moment before taking her hand. The two sat on the bed in silence. Widowmaker slowly began to creep out of her hiding. With a quick glance through Amelie’s eyes, even she knew that stare Satya gave. A look that could strike fear into the killer, but love into the killer's endless victim. Gerard never had someone to save him. It's what made Widowmaker feel so much power, but she knew Amelie had love wrapped around her as a shield. It sickened her. 

“You know,” Amelie said quietly, “I was told before everything she did that music like this would always calm me,” they paused a moment to listed to the quiet piano music, and then continued, “all it does is remind me of him.”

“Did he tell you that?”

“Yes. He told me a lot of things. He told me our life after marriage would be so beautiful, radiant even. She ruined that all for me. Widowmaker was always the real villain.”

“That is not who you are.”

“She is still part of me, is she not? I get memories sometimes. Of killing him. He never saw it coming, and that was the most heartbreaking part. I had been missing for weeks, maybe months. He had tried to do everything and anything to find me, and the last time he saw me I was the one behind the bullet.”

“You are stronger than her in all the ways possible.”

They turned away their gaze, and looked down, “she's always there though. She watches through my eyes and she sees me live my life. She's always waiting for the moment to take control.”

“I think, perhaps,” Satya brushed a hair out of her partner's face with her hand, “that she is jealous of you, of how strong you are. The one who shot that bullet, that was not Amelie Lacroix. That was not the person he married. You love him, it was not you.”

“I loved him, Satya. Not love him. Not in that way anymore.”

She twitched slightly, “right yes I apologize.”

“What happened to no apologizing, chéri?”

“Right yes I'm sor… “ she trailed off, and looked away. 

Amelie turned to face her, smiling slightly.  
“Satya, look at me darling.”

Satya turned her gaze back. 

“Now,” Amelie took both of Satya's hands in theirs, “I have only skimmed this fact Satya, but you are not Gerard. And that my dear, is what makes you wonderful. Gerard was a wonderful man. I loved him, that is true.”

Amelie gently lifted her chin so they were an eye level with each other, and they place a hand on the side of her face. 

“None of that changes the fact, and nor will it ever change the fact that I love you.”

Satya smiled slightly, and guided a  
Amelies other hand to her heart. She placed her own hand their heart, and looked back up at them, “You can feel my heartbeat, yes? Just as I can feel yours. You are just as human as I, and anyone else is, Amelie Lacroix, and I love you.” 

Amelie smiled, and gently kissed her forehead, “You are wonderful my dear.”

Satya smiled even more, and then tilted her head slightly, “why is it you listen to this music when you know exactly what it will do?”

Amelie paused for a moment, “somehow I feel if I listen enough I can… Forget the pain it brings.” 

It was not a lie. The sting soft ballet music brought also gifted a hope to move one. It was yet to succeed. 

Satya shook her head slightly, “you will need much more than that.”

The woman stood, and her hand was once again offered to Amelie, who reluctantly took it. 

“Dance with me?” she asked. 

They laughed slightly, “you don't know how to waltz, last time I checked.”

“Then teach me.”

Amelie stopped for a moment- the familiarity was all too strong, for a man with such reputation, he had no clue how to dance. He had grace, but not in dancing. They returned back to that night of first meeting him. He offered a dance even though he didn't know what he was doing. The situation was almost painfully similar. 

Desolate thoughts were cut off by the light feeling of Satya's lips on theirs, and soon it was gone. Widowmaker once again retreated, giving up her hunt for the night. Satya was still looking up at them. 

“I'm right here, and you are too, Amelie.”

“Right yes well…” they guided one of Satya's hands to their shoulder, and they put their own around her waist. 

Satya gave them another smile, “you lead.”

Amelie wanted to say they were surprised by how easily their girlfriend followed their steps, but it was not a true shock. Nobody else could possibly be a more perfectly fitting dance partner. 

“You're trembling,” Satya said quietly after awhile. 

“So are you.”

“Do you want to stop?”

“No.”

Amelie didn't think they'd ever want to stop. Satya. Satya brought the light back into that room. Satya re-lit the romance in their heart. There was no need to drown into a sea of memories. There was only then, and there was only each other. 

“Amelie?”

They looked down at the woman in their arms. 

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

With a grin, they stopped to wrap her in a hug, “I love you too.” With a pause, they turned off the music and turned back to her, “Stay with me tonight?” 

She smiled, “Always.”

To Amelie’s surprise, Satya reached for the wedding ring on the dresser, and took a moment to admire it before kneeling in front of her partner. With a light kiss to their hand, she slid the ring on their finger, and stood. 

It took all of Amelie’s will to resist crying again. 

There was an art in the way Satya did such little, meaningful things. However, the couple had no qualms in holding each other until morning. Talking and laughing quietly as lovers do. Even with such a cold and precise past from both, there was warmth between their bodies as they drifted slowly to sleep. The bright light of their warmth lit two hearts to fit into one. Any shadow could be illuminated from such a love.


End file.
